


【磁兔】这个室友有点冷

by Gorepromise



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: 小甜饼就小甜饼吧！格雷茨卡自暴自弃地想。
Relationships: Julian Draxler/Leon Goretzka
Kudos: 1





	1. 这个室友有点冷

**Author's Note:**

> *旧文补档  
> *室友梗 单向变双向

1.  
“你好，请问是德拉克斯勒先生吗？”

德拉克斯勒眯着眼睛躺在床上，听着电话那头的陌生声音，哼唧道:是的。

显然他还没睡醒。

“请问下午您有空吗？我想去看一下房子。”

“好的，没问题。”

德拉克斯勒睁开眼睛，棕色眼眸里闪着光，他想自己终于要迎来新室友了。

“请问您怎么称呼？”

“莱昂·格雷茨卡。”

2.  
“叮咚－”门铃响了。

德拉克斯勒从沙发上跳下来，关掉电视，然后将桌上的零食飞快地扔进自己的房间。一气呵成。最后，他打开了门。

“你好。”德拉克斯勒露出一口白牙，看向面前的比他高一些的卷发男生伸出了手。

“你好。”格雷茨卡顺势握住他的手，回了德拉克斯勒一个公式化的微笑。

有点冷诶。德拉克斯勒想着，讪讪地收回了手，转身指了指左手边的房间，“这个就是你要看的房间。”

“不用看了，明天我就搬进来。”

“嗯？”德拉克斯勒转过头去，有些惊讶。

“我想你应该不介意吧？我可以预先支付房租…”格雷茨卡说道，琥珀色的眸子直盯着德拉克斯勒。

“啊…没关系的…”德拉克斯勒挠了挠头，这个人真是太让人…猝不及防了。

“谢谢。”格雷茨卡说道，“那我就先回去收拾东西了。”

“嗯…再见。”德拉克斯勒又露出了一口白牙。

“再见。”格雷茨卡又露出一个标准的微笑，转身迈出了门。

3.  
这个室友长得是挺好看的，但感觉很难相处。格雷茨卡…总感觉自己像在哪儿见过他似的…在哪儿呢？

德拉克斯勒躺在床上久久不能入睡，一双眼睛在夜里闪闪发亮。

手机震动的声音吓了德拉克斯勒一跳，他打开手机，“leon_goretzka请求关注。”头像是格雷茨卡本人。

德拉克斯勒犹豫了一下，点击了同意。

4.  
第二天，德拉克斯勒早早起了床，套上衣服便出门晨跑。

晨跑结束后，他心情颇好地回到家，发现格雷茨卡和他的几个行李箱已经等在门口了。

“早上好。”德拉克斯勒笑着说。

格雷茨卡回了一句，看着德拉克斯勒拿出钥匙打开门。

“我帮你。”德拉克斯勒接过格雷茨卡手中的一个行李箱，提着它进了房间。

5.  
“还用我帮忙吗？”德拉克斯勒将箱子放在床边，转身问格雷茨卡。

“…”格雷茨卡盯着德拉克斯勒的笑容，半天只说出来一个字，“用。”

德拉克斯勒本来被他盯得发毛想要离开，结果这个大卷毛竟然说了“用”，好吧，其实他只不过是想客气一下而已。

6.  
“你的书好多啊…”德拉克斯勒抱着一摞书站在书柜旁，认命地摆放着格雷茨卡的书。

正弯腰收拾衣服的格雷茨卡转过头去想要说些什么，却恰好看到德拉克斯勒露出的白皙侧腰，一时走了神。

“Leon？”德拉克斯勒侧着头询问道。

“嗯…嗯？”格雷茨卡回了神，飞快地转移了目光。

“你不会是个小书呆子吧？”德拉克斯勒调笑道。

“没有！”格雷茨卡反驳道。

“我看就是。”

“我不是！我没有！我不知道！”属于格雷茨卡先生的否认三连。

可能是觉得自己的回答太过孩子气，格雷茨卡笑了起来。

于是等德拉克斯勒再回头就看到了格雷茨卡露出两颗小虎牙笑得可爱的画面。

7.  
新来的室友太过可爱怎么办？？？急急急急急急在线等！！！！！

8.  
“今天你有课吗？”

德拉克斯勒站在洗漱台前刷着牙，看向镜中站在自己身后一脸没睡醒的格雷茨卡。

“有。”格雷茨卡揉了揉眼睛，伸手去拿架子上的牙刷和杯子。

“我开车送你？”德拉克斯勒用毛巾擦着脸。

“嗯。”格雷茨卡乖乖点头，头上的卷毛一颤一颤的。

德拉克斯勒咧开嘴笑了，忍不住伸手摸了摸他的头发，“我先去做早饭。”说罢，侧身离开了洗漱间。

格雷茨卡成功地愣在了原地。

9.  
两个人已经同居了一个星期。

每天能看到酷酷的小卷毛呆呆的样子，德拉克斯勒觉得这个室友实在是反差萌本萌了。

10.  
等德拉克斯勒将早饭端上桌的时候，格雷茨卡已经乖乖地在餐桌边坐好了。

“Julian…”格雷茨卡说道。

“嗯？”德拉克斯勒坐到了格雷茨卡旁边的座位上。

他转头对上大卷毛的深色眼眸。

然后他感受到了他的头发受到了一万点伤害。

“我刚喷的发胶！！！！！”

11.  
格雷茨卡发现，他在德拉克斯勒面前装不成高冷男神。

小甜饼就小甜饼吧！格雷茨卡有些自暴自弃地想。

转头看向开车的德拉克斯勒，忍不住又露出了虎牙。

“小甜饼，又傻笑什么呢？”

格雷茨卡有些郁闷。

TBC.


	2. 这个室友不太冷

12.

中午他们约好了一起吃饭，德拉克斯勒就在格雷茨卡的做家教的小区外等着。

“为什么Leon还没有来…”

德拉克斯勒抬手看了看手表，打开车门下了车。刚一下车就看见格雷茨卡和一个高个子女生有说有笑地从小区里面出来。

为什么莫名觉得有点心塞？

德拉克斯勒盯着小卷毛想到。

13.

格雷茨卡一出来就看到了德拉克斯勒靠在车上等他，再离近看发现他的小脸竟然有些…凝重？

格雷茨卡对身旁的学生说:“那就是我室友。”

“哦~”女生一脸“我都懂”的表情。

14.

“你好，我是Hanna！你就是格雷茨卡老师的男朋友吧？”女孩趁机给格雷茨卡使了一个眼色。

“嗯…诶？不不不…我是他室友！”德拉克斯勒被女孩这一问弄得有些懵，待反应过来后连忙否认，耳朵变得通红。

“没关系啦，我都懂的~”女孩冲着德拉克斯勒眨了眨眼。

“你朋友在等你，Hanna.”格雷茨卡笑着指了指远处的男生。

“老师再见！”Hanna冲着格雷茨卡打了个wink。

15.

“干得漂亮，Hanna~”格雷茨卡心想，“我不会把你和小男朋友要去旅行的事说出来的。”

16.

“那个女生还蛮可爱的…”德拉克斯勒冷不丁地说道，“那个男生是她男朋友吧？”德拉克斯勒这一问，格雷茨卡差点没被果汁给呛死。

“咳…是啊…”格雷茨卡放下果汁，叉起一块牛肉送入口中，顺水推舟道，“唉…我都还没有恋人呢~”德拉克斯勒听见这话，抬眼刚想说些什么，却正好对上格雷茨卡的视线。

这次轮到德拉克斯勒被呛到了。

17.

“我自己回家就行了，你快去上班吧。”

格雷茨卡自认为帅气地摆了摆手，转过身戴上耳机，手插进裤兜里准备离开。

18.

“喂…喂！”

“怎么了？”

格雷茨卡疑惑地转过身，摘下一个耳机。

“你钥匙掉地上了…”

德拉克斯勒晃了晃手中的钥匙。

“…………”

格雷茨卡表示:能不能让我帅过三秒？！

19.

“Jule，今天公司聚餐你还来吗？”

“哦不了，谢谢。”

德拉克斯勒笑了笑，心想要是自己去聚餐，家里那只大猫怎么办。

20.

“Leon，我回来了…”

“嘭——”

一阵巨大的响声从厨房传出。

“格雷茨卡你在干嘛？！”

德拉克斯勒冲进厨房，看到的就是脸上黑乎乎的格雷茨卡以及已经报废的电饭煲。

格雷茨卡无辜地看着德拉克斯勒，露出一副我错了的表情，活像一只要被抛弃的大型犬。

21.

第二天，厨房的门上就挂起了一个小牌子:

“禁止Mr.Goretzka入内”

22.

德拉克斯勒的生日快到了，这时两个人也已经同居了五个多月。

今天是周末，德拉克斯勒躺在沙发上看电视，而格雷茨卡则窝在沙发的另一边思考送什么礼物给他。

23.

“Leon啊…”

“嗯？”

“帮我调个台。”

德拉克斯勒吃着薯片，眼神示意格雷茨卡桌上的遥控器。

“…你还能再懒点吗？”

虽然嘴上这样说，可格雷茨卡还是乖乖地拿起了遥控器。

“你看看你都胖了。”

“你的腹肌也快消失了啊~”

德拉克斯勒白了他一眼。

“还不是你养的。”

格雷茨卡想都没想就回呛到。

“是啊，没有我你可怎么活~”

德拉克斯勒惬意地往嘴里又放了一片薯片。

“…………”格雷茨卡沉默了。

这人真是，开玩笑都像在说情话。

24.

家里一片漆黑。德拉克斯勒疑惑到是不是自己进错房子了。

“…Gore…？”轻声问了一句，只听见厨房里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，然后厨房的门打开了，格雷茨卡端着蛋糕走了出来。

25.

微弱的蜡烛光芒足以为两个人提供光亮。

“生日快乐。”格雷茨卡端着蛋糕站在德拉克斯勒面前。

“你…”德拉克斯勒一时说不出话来，直到他看到了格雷茨卡脸上的面粉，“你自己做的？”

格雷茨卡点了点头，露出了两颗尖尖的虎牙:“感动吗？”

26.

感动，当然感动，怎么能不感动呢，感动到都想以身相许了。

27.

“许个愿吧。”

“嗯。”

德拉克斯勒闭上眼，双手合十，虔诚地在心里许下愿望。

28.

我希望，我能够把Leon养得更胖，胖到只有一块腹肌的那种。

29.

没等德拉克斯勒睁开眼，嘴唇上便感到一阵温热的触感。

他睁开眼，借着蜡烛的光亮看到面前的小卷毛露着虎牙:

“愿意养我一辈子吗？”

他想都没想便答道:

“好啊。”

30.

生日愿望这么快就要实现了呢。

德拉克斯勒在被格雷茨卡抹了一脸蛋糕的时候想到。

彩蛋:

“你真的没有想起来？”

格雷茨卡失落地说。

“没有。”

德拉克斯勒认真地摇了摇头。

“好吧，我以为大学两年你总能注意到我。”

格雷茨卡有点委屈，眉毛都塌了下来。

“好啦不骗你了，我早就认出你了。”

德拉克斯勒凑上去亲了亲格雷茨卡的鼻尖。

“我大三参加辩论赛时，是你当的志愿者吧。那次在图书馆，是你撞到了我然后赶紧道歉急匆匆地跑走的吧。还有毕业典礼的时候，是你当的我们的摄影师吧…我平时只和同年级的在一起，怎么可能经常关注一个比我小两岁的学弟啊…”

“没关系，我现在追到你了就好。”

格雷茨卡把脸埋到了德拉克斯勒的肩窝里。

“…撒娇鬼。”

“…明明我很高冷。”

格雷茨卡反驳。

“知道了，可爱鬼。”

END.


End file.
